La Dama y el Enano
by stearchica
Summary: Fic loco que se me ocurrio... algo que sucedió entre Galadriel y Gimli en Lorien y que Tolkien no nos dijo... tomatazos bien recibidos... nada muy grafico... ni repugnante jaja. final canon


Cuidado!!!! Este es un Locofic!! Una locura que se me ocurrió… el final es un poco más serio y espero le guste a los fans de Galadriel y Celeborn. Vean el final como una forma de disculparme por la locura de la primera parte. Avísenme si hay algún error flagrante, que escribí esto hace rato y no me animaba a subirlo. Jeje y ya que estamos por aquí no se les olvide dejarme reviews y (propaganda) lean mi historia de Finarfin y Eärwen!!

La historia se sitúa en Lorien, cuando la Compañía pasaba por ahí.

_______________________________________________

Los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo se encontraban en el pabellón de Lorien que los Elfos les habían arreglado. Los cuatro hobbits ya dormían profundamente: Aragorn y Boromir los miraban con una mezcla de  alivio y de envidia, pues no lograban conciliar el sueño, cada uno atormentado por sus pensamientos. Acostados en silencio sobre sus camas, trataron de relajarse mientras Gimli hurgaba en su saco de viaje, preparándose para irse a dormir él también. 

De pronto la esbelta figura de Legolas se dibujó en la puerta, dejando entrar una dulce claridad a la habitación y provocando que Aragorn y Boromir se incorporaran para ver qué pasaba.

« Soy yo, amigos... » dijo Legolas en un murmuro agradable que les transmitió paz. 

Mientras los Hombres se volvían a acostar, Legolas avanzó hacia Gimli y le preguntó en voz baja:

« ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Haldir y los otros vamos a jugar un juego élfico muy entretenido.»

Gimli asintió y siguió a Legolas, internándose rápidamente en los bosques de Lorien. Pronto llegaron a un claro donde un pequeño grupo de Elfos estaba sentado en círculo junto a una fogata. Gimli reconoció a Haldir, a Rúmil, a Orophin y a algunos de los que los habían acompañado el día que habían llegado. La mayoría tenían cabellos oscuros y ojos grises; a la luz del fuego la perfección de sus rostros parecía acentuarse más. Haldir cantaba una canción a media voz y los demás Elfos escuchaban en silencio. La melodía era infinitamente melancólica y por cortesía, Legolas y Gimli no se integraron al grupo mientras duraba la canción.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Haldir se volteó en la dirección donde estaban el Elfo y el Enano y les dirigió una gran sonrisa:

«¡Legolas! ¡Por fin regresaste!

- Sí. Traje a Gimli.

- Qué bien, siéntate con nosotros, Gimli. ¿Comenzamos el juego?

- ¡Claro!

- Pero te advierto, Legolas, que nunca me han vencido antes. »

Con una sonrisita en los labios, Legolas se encogió de hombros y se sentó entre los otros. Gimli también se sentó a observar el juego de los Elfos. 

Parecía bastante sencillo cuando ellos lo jugaban, pero cualquiera que no fuera elfo habría estado en clara desventaja. El objetivo del juego era separar las fichas de madera, finamente talladas de forma alargada, sin mover ninguna otra. Según el grado de dificultad se asignaban los puntos. Los jugadores necesitaban mucha concentración para ganar: casi todo el tiempo se esforzaban tanto que lograban mover las fichas sin tocarlas con sus manos. 

Era un juego fascinante y por un momento Gimli estuvo maravillado observando, pero como él no podía jugar, se aburrió pronto. Todos estaban en silencio, concentrados en el juego y no tenía con quien hablar. Vio que Legolas y Haldir estaban empatados y no se atrevió a molestar a su amigo. Dio unos pasos alrededor del fuego, tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, pero sin éxito. Refunfuñó en voz baja y decidió irse a dar un paseo.

«Voy a dar una vuelta. » 

A pesar de que había hablado en un tono gruñón, ningún Elfo reaccionó, como si no lo hubieran escuchado. El Enano se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el bosque de Lorien. Si bien Gimli  admitía que ese bosque era uno de los más hermosos donde había estado, lamentablemente no apreciaba en su totalidad la excelsa belleza del lugar. A pesar de los peligros que habían encontrado, se había sentido muy a gusto en Moria: ahora más que nunca comprendía que añoraba su hogar cavado en la roca. Recordó con nostalgia los tiempos donde era más joven y picaba las minas por pura diversión... Ahora se había visto envuelto en esta increíble aventura del Anillo y si bien estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el Portador, no podía evitar desear que se acabara todo pronto para regresar a su tierra. Eso, entre otras cosas, era lo que había pensado cuando la bella Galadriel le había mirado profundamente. 

Gimli sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ella, pero era inútil: desde que la había visto por primera vez, no podía sacarla de su mente. Día y noche la imagen de Galadriel lo perseguía. Era la criatura más hermosa que Gimli había visto en toda su vida. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tanto lo cautivaba: ¿acaso era el rubio de sus cabellos que tanto le recordaban el oro? ¿O eran sus profundos y misteriosos ojos? ¿No era más bien la perfecta armonía de todo su cuerpo y sus facciones? Podría mirarla toda una eternidad y no cansarse nunca de admirarla y alabarla. ¿Pero a qué aspiraba él, pobre Enano, de una Dama Elfa? Por lo menos contaba con su simpatía... ella no lo despreciaba como algunos Elfos hubieran hecho. 

El Enano suspiró y siguió caminando sobre la hierba, hasta que encontró un camino de piedra. Se alegró al descubrir finalmente algo de piedra en el Bosque: lo siguió sin vacilar. De pronto el sendero desembocó en un claro y allí, sentada sobre una banca estaba Galadriel, la Dama de Lorien. Su silueta parecía despedir una tenue luz blanca, como un aura mágica que se esparcía suavemente en el claro. Gimli se detuvo abruptamente, sin atreverse a molestarla, pero había olvidado que ella era Elfa y que lo había oído acercarse desde el momento que había tomado el sendero. Galadriel se volteó hacia Gimli con una pequeña sonrisa:

« Acércate, Gimli hijo de Glóin. No temas, pues si no hubiese querido que me encontraras, me hubiera marchado en cuanto te oí venir. Sólo estaba descansando aquí.»

Gimli se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla e incapaz de decir algo, como si hubiera perdido el habla. Y es que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta cuando ella lo había saludado. Galadriel lo miraba a los ojos y el Enano sintió que la hermosa Dama podía leer hasta lo más profundo de su alma: ese poder sobre él era como una dulce caricia para su corazón, que lo llenaba de paz y de calor. 

« ¿Estás triste, Gimli?

- Lo estaba, Señora, pero al encontrarla aquí me he alegrado –respondió él con vehemencia y ella le sonrió. 

- No fue mi intención entristecerte al poner al descubierto las dudas en tu corazón...

- No tengo dudas, Señora, serviré al Portador hasta mi muerte. Pero... añoro volver pronto a mi tierra.

- Todos tenemos un lugar que añorar, Gimli... El destino da muchas vueltas y dichosos los que lo volverán a ver alguna vez. »

Gimli asintió y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Galadriel miró las estrellas, como si reflexionara profundamente, mientras el Enano la miraba y la miraba, fascinado por su belleza y por su proximidad. La Dama se sorprendió un poco de encontrar la mirada de Gimli sobre ella. Pocos eran los que buscaban ser vistos a los ojos por ella, pero a él no parecía importarle que le leyera los pensamientos.

«¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la Dama dulcemente.

- Es usted tan hermosa... »

Galadriel no pudo evitar la risa divertida que acudió a sus labios: definitivamente Gimli era el Enano más galante que había conocido, y sin embargo su cumplido había sonado tan tosco que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

« Hay algo en ti que es diferente de todos los enanos que he conocido... »

Para sorpresa de Gimli, Galadriel se inclinó y lo besó fugazmente en la frente. El Enano sintió que perdía toda compostura... lo único que deseaba hacer era quedarse junto a ella y adorarla para siempre. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y creyendo que _moriría _de felicidad en ese momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, Galadriel aún no se apartaba de su lado y le sonreía. Gimli respiró hondo y el aroma suave y discreto de la Dama penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Exclamó con un nudo en la garganta:

« ¡Oh, Galadriel! ¡Hermosa Dama de Lórien...! ¡Nunca me cansaré de alabarla! Sé que sólo soy un pobre Enano, pero ¡por mi hacha juro que llevaré su nombre muy en alto doquiera que vaya! »

_"Gracias, Gimli hijo de Glóin. Tu tierna lealtad será siempre bien recibida por la Dama de Lothlórien."_ dijeron los profundos ojos de Galadriel.

Y la Dama se inclinó una vez más hacia él, con la intención de volverlo a besar en la frente. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Gimli aplicó una jugada que no hacía desde los lejanos días de su juventud: cuando Galadriel estuvo suficientemente cerca, el Enano giró la cabeza y el beso de la hermosa Dama Galadriel fue a parar en los labios de Gimli. 

En ese momento sublime, el tiempo pareció detenerse en el Bosque de Lórien. Galadriel se sorprendió tanto que no atinó a hacer nada por varios segundos. Pero de pronto como si despertara, sintió la boca cálida y húmeda del Enano contra la suya, tan tosca y… desconocida. En toda su larga vida sólo había besado los labios de Celeborn y ahora al besar a Gimli… A pesar de lo novedoso de la situación, sintió cómo su fëa se sobresaltaba en rebelión contra esa intimidad. Rebelión… Hacía mucho que no se rebelaba contra algo y al apartarse del Enano, se sintió extrañamente satisfecha, renovada, encarrilada nuevamente… Ridículas dudas… ¿Cómo había podido considerar siquiera tomar el Único? 

Miró al Enano vuelto un manojo de nervios y adivinó que saldría corriendo, así que lo detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo:

"No te escapes, Gimli… No huyas de lo que ha pasado aquí… Todas las cosas tienen una razón de ser…" Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y decir "Pero Gimli, yo tengo a mi esposo…"

"Lo sé bien, Señora, le ruego me perdone, no sé lo que hacía…"

"Siempre te tendré en mi corazón como un buen amigo Enano."

Gimli asintió y profundamente turbado, se retiró al pabellón, evitando así a Legolas y los demás, que ya estaban dormidos. El recuerdo de ese beso lo perseguiría el resto de su vida…

***

Galadriel entró sin tocar al cuarto de su marido, buscando sorprenderlo, pero el Sinda estaba volteado hacia la puerta, como anticipando su llegada. Le sonrió afectuosamente y le extendió la mano que no tenía los papeles que leía. La elfa se acercó para tomarle la mano y él se la estrechó mientras la atraía hacia él. 

"Me empezaba a preguntar si vendrías…" dijo un poco tímidamente y Galadriel reconoció una invitación para contarle lo que había estado haciendo esa noche. 

"Me han ofrecido el Único… Frodo me lo ofreció de su propia voluntad." 

La Dama trató de escrutar el pensamiento de su marido, pero como siempre que trataba de hacerlo se encontró con la terca voluntad de Celeborn que sólo le permitía leer su mente cuando él deseaba. Era el único en Arda que podía hacer eso aparte de su hermano Finrod. Miró en sus ojos y se vio reflejada en ellos: decían que era hermosa, pero sólo en los ojos del Sinda llegaba a creer eso. Y a pesar de ello, él nunca la había tratado como una especia de muñeca, hermosa y lejana, no, sólo él había llegado a conocerla hasta lo más profundo de su fëa…

Celeborn besó suavemente los dedos de su esposa y sintió su voluntad de querer conocer sus pensamientos, pero no quiso revelárselos… ¿Cómo admitirle que durante muchas noches desde que supo que el Único venía a Lorien no había conciliado el sueño, terriblemente preocupado por la posibilidad de que le tentase a ella? ¿Cómo admitir que mientras la Comunidad del Anillo estaba en Lorien y ella no estaba a su lado, se pasaba escrutando el bosque, temiendo a cada momento verla surgir, poderosa e invencible? ¿No era acaso una forma de desconfiar en ella el pensar esas cosas? Y sin embargo confiaba en ella, muy dentro de él confiaba conocerla lo suficiente en esta etapa de su vida para saber que diría que no… Aparentando una calma que solo sentía a medias preguntó:

"¿Y qué le dijiste, querida?"

"Yo… no pude, Cele… Estuve tentada, realmente tentada…" Galadriel tenía la mirada perdida a lo lejos y no se dio cuenta de que su esposo se estremecía al oír sus palabras. "Pero sabes… pensé en ti… y en lo que pensarías si lo aceptara… Yo… pensé que no te gustaría que hiciese eso y al darme cuenta, fue como volver a la realidad y a la paz de Lorien… Te aseguro que sentí que me libraba de un gran peso de encima cuando me rehusé a aceptarlo."

"Sabía que escogerías lo correcto, _Artanis_…"

            Comprendiendo porqué él había escogido llamarla por ese nombre, Galadriel se sintió muy débil y cansada de pronto. Lentamente se hundió en los brazos de Celeborn, quien la recibió con un beso sobre sus cabellos mientras la mecía como a una niña. 

_No hablemos de ello aún…_ le dijo con su pensamiento

_Como quieras, mi amor…_ respondió él apartándola para verla mejor y como siempre ella se sobresaltó de escuchar su voz en su cabeza. 

"El Enano parece haberse enamorado de mi" dijo abruptamente, tratando de cambiar el tema. Celeborn rió suavemente:

"¿Otro más, Gal? No puedo hacer mi papel de esposo celoso si tienes tantos admiradores…"

Galadriel soltó una carcajada alegre y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sintiéndose una felicidad algo tonta invadirla:

"¿Qué papel, señor esposo? Si eres celoso, no lo demuestras… Podría tomar un segundo esposo, como los Hombres y tú no lo sabrías…"

"No pongas ideas en mi cabeza, Galadriel… No te compartiría con nadie y tú lo sabes…"

"Sí, lo sé… Ni yo quiero ser compartida…"

No bien había terminado su frase cuando los labios de Celeborn reclamaron los suyos, borrando la extraña sensación que había dejado los de Gimli… Esto era lo correcto, tanto su cuerpo como su fëa se relajaron y se dejó llevar hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse… Atribuyó el extraño desliz a la desazón que había sentido después de rechazar al Único. Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes… Ella seguiría siendo Galadriel hasta su partida al Oeste. Pero cuándo… Apartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en las caricias de Celeborn, plenamente satisfecha con lo que tenía aquí y ahora. 

__________________________________

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! TOMATES!!!!!! LO QUE SEA!!!!!!! DIGANME QUE TAN LOCO FUE!!!!!


End file.
